There exists a need in the art to identify key interactions between proteins involved in the apoptotic pathway and to regulate those interactions to treat various diseases and disorders.
The progress of CLL varies. In aggressive CLL, cells express an unmutated immunoglobulin (Ig) heavy-chain variable region (VH) and ZAP-70. In contrast indolent CLL cells express a mutated IgVH but lack ZAP-70 expression.